This bacterial polysaccharide was analyzed for monosaccharide composition by preparing the TMS derivatives of the methylglycosides followed by GC and combined GC/MS analyses. For glycosyl linkage analysis, the sample was methylated by the method of Ciucanu and Kerek followed by combined GC/MS analysis. The permethylated samples were hydrolyzed using 2 M trifluoroacetic acid for 3 h at 120C. Glycosyl residues were reduced with NaBD4 and then acetylated using acetic anhydride/pyridine. GC/MS analysis was performed using a Hewlett Packard 5890 GC using a 30 m DB1 methylsilicone column coupled to a 5970 MSD. Monosaccharides were identified by their retention times in comparison to standards, and their carbohydrate character was authenticated by their mass spectra.